


And An ORF In A Pear Tree...

by AngelWithAStory



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Height Differences, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A little to the left.” Ash said, standing in front of an almost immaculate Christmas tree. She was frowning at an ornament X-Ray was holding in various positions so Ash could decide where it would look best</p>
            </blockquote>





	And An ORF In A Pear Tree...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts), [PerennialSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerennialSage/gifts).



> obligatory christmas fic AWAY!!
> 
> I wrote this really late at night but it's officially christmas eve in England rn so merry chrimbo!!

“A little to the left.” Ash said, standing in front of an almost immaculate Christmas tree. She was frowning at an ornament X-Ray was holding in various positions so Ash could decide where it would look best. He was stood on a short step-ladder that they had to borrow from Vav so they could decorate their eight-foot tree. 

X-Ray moved his hand a little to the left and Ash’s frown deepened. 

“A little bit more.” Ash said. X-Ray did as he was told and Ash beamed. “Perfect.” 

“Hilds,” X-Ray said, hopping off the step ladder and picking up one of the few decorations that hadn’t been put on the tree yet. Hilda looked up from the book she was reading and met X-Ray’s eye from her place on the sofa. 

Hilda had decided to sit out the decorating of the tree and just let the other two get on with it. Too many cooks and all that bull. 

“Yeah?” 

“You want to be the one to put the star on the tree?” X-Ray asked, holding up the golden and glittery star. Hilda looked contemplative for a moment, but she dog-eared her book and stood up anyway. 

X-Ray stepped away from the step-ladder as if making room for her to use it, but Hilda took the star off him and simply reached up to place the star on the top of the tree. Admittedly, she had to lean up on the balls of her feet, but Hilda couldn’t help smirking a little bit when she stepped back to see both Ash and X-Ray frowning at her. (They didn’t really like to be reminded just how much taller Hilda was.)

“It’s a little crooked.” Ash commented, looking at the tree critically. 

The other two knew that Ash wanted the tree to look the  _ best _ . It had to be immaculate, perfect,  _ precise _ . X-Ray went along with it, even if he knew the charm of a bit of organised chaos. 

“I don’t know why it has to be a star on top of the tree.” Hilda admitted, folding her arms casually over her stomach. 

“So what would you suggest?” Ash asked, putting her hands on her shoulders. 

Hilda put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out a short whistle. There was a beat of silence before ORF floated into the room and hovered on the top of the tree, knocking the star off. ORF looked particularly festive with a small halo and a pair of crafted golden angel wings attached to the back of them. 

To an untrained eye, it probably looked pretty shoddy, but the more X-Ray looked at it, the more it became apparent that Hilda must have spent a considerable amount of time on those small additions for this one joke. 

“Yay! I am Christmas!” ORF exclaimed from their place on the top of the tree. X-Ray burst out laughing at the ridiculous image in front of him and Hilda looked proud at that. 

Ash gave the pair of them a look and they  _ knew _  she was trying really hard not to laugh. Maybe it was the pride in Hilda’s posture or X-Ray’s unbridled laugh, but Ash eventually threw up her arms in defeat. 

“Fine! ORF can be the angel on the tree!” Ash declared, unable to stop that small smile on her face that betrayed her amusement. 

Hilda never had been big on Christmas, but for the first time in a long time, she understood just how nice it could be when you spent it with people you could laugh with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi :3
> 
> also shoutout to my buddy[ Alex](http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/) who is amazing and is always there to fuel this rarepair hell we live in :D
> 
> and also to [ Sage ](http://perennialsage.tumblr.com/) who was one of the first people I started talking to in this fandom :D
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!


End file.
